


Insolitement vôtre - 64 : Irritation quotidienne

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [64]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm not going to apologise for this ridiculous drabble, never ever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Une seule, infime partie de son armure sophistiquée était source d'irritation quotidienne pour le terrifiant Darth Vader.
Series: Insolitement vôtre [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 64 : Irritation quotidienne

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit texte de plus pour la route...

Darth Vader trouvait son armure médicalisée très stylée, hormis le fait qu'elle n'était pas très confortable. Il fallait souffrir pour être beau, disait-on... ou élégamment terrifiant, dans son cas.

Le seul point réellement irritant résidait dans les lentilles de son masque, qui se couvraient en permanence de poussières et de saletés – les porteurs quotidiens de lunettes comprendront le degré d'irritation que ce problème crée.

**Author's Note:**

> Ne me jugez pas xD


End file.
